New Love
by WritingJunkie
Summary: Remus and Tonks are torn apart by something unexpected and Tonks loves someone new. Or I suppose you could say she is falling in love with someone from the past. Please R
1. Chapter 1

It was a full moon and Tonks was left at home alone to look after Teddy

New Love

It was a full moon and Tonks was left at home alone to look after Teddy. Remus had finally given in and let himself love her, yet she hated full moons. In fact, she hated any time she couldn't be with him. She just hated the full moons more because he often came back injured. She always went to bed, worrying about him, hoping he would be ok, hoping he would arrive home in the morning and was always extremely happy to see him when he did return.

That night was no different. Remus left the house at 7pm as he always did at the full moon and headed off to a deserted place where he wouldn't be disturbed. Tonks watched him go until he was out of site, then turned back to the house and closed the door. She went upstairs to check on Teddy, then poured herself a glass of wine and sat alone in the cold, dark house. After a few hours of doing nothing she went upstairs to bed, wanting nothing more than the morning to arrive and her husband to return home. 

The following morning she got up at 6am as usual to feed Teddy, and then she sat downstairs waiting for Remus to come home. She waited for four hours, wondering where he was. Then an owl arrived at the window. She let it in and took the note from its leg. It read:

_Dear Mrs Lupin,_

_ Mr Remus John Lupin was found in the forest this morning with multiple head injuries. He was suffering from a sufficient loss of blood from wounds on his side and he was immediately taken to St Mungo's Hospital. They did everything they could for him but he did not make it. We are sorry about your loss._

_Ministry of Magic_

Tonks had to read the letter several times before the reality sunk in. She leant against the kitchen work surface to prevent herself from fainting in shock. She had always told him to be careful and he had always promised he would be, promised he would come home, promised nothing bad would happen. And yet it had. He was dead. She broke into floods of tears, unable to stop for at least an hour. 

When she finally managed to stop crying, she went through into the other room and picked Teddy up. He was all she had to remind her of Remus and she already missed him dreadfully. She sent a letter to molly and Arthur to tell them about Remus and that afternoon, Molly turned up at the door.

"What happened, Tonks?" Molly asked after Tonks had made her a cup of tea and they were sitting together in the living room.

"I'm not really sure… All the letter said was he had multiple head injuries and sufficient loss of blood from a wound on his side…" she sighed, looking at Teddy, "What am I going to do Molly? It's not fair for teddy to grow up without a father."

Molly looked at Tonks sympathetically. She had found it hard to raise her children even with Arthur there so she knew it would be hard for her. "Well I'll always look after him if you want some time to yourself or anything," she said.

"Thanks Molly," Tonks replied, grateful for the offer but not entirely sure whether she would want time alone. It wasn't the time alone she wanted. She wanted time with Remus. 

They continued to talk for a while but Tonks was much quieter than she normally was. She missed Remus so much she didn't even feel like finishing the cup of tea she had made herself. Molly decided that she should leave Tonks alone for a while to get used to Remus not being there so they said their goodbyes and she left. 

Tonks noticed just how quiet and empty the house was and wondered whether her mum would mind if she moved back in with her, but then remembered her mum had a new boyfriend so they wouldn't want her hanging around all the time. She sighed, picking Teddy up again. She felt slightly closer to Remus whenever she held Teddy but it wasn't quite the same as being with Remus. In fact it was quite a bit different. She sighed and put Teddy down again, going back through to the kitchen to make Teddy's dinner. After feeding him, she put him to bed and sat alone in the dark, cold and empty house, thinking about the times she had spent here with Remus.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. She wondered who it could be at this time of night as she put her glass down and went to the door, wand ready in case it was someone playing some sort of trick on her. She opened the door and saw a tall red head standing in the doorway.

"Hello Tonks," he said, smiling down at her.

"Wotcher Charlie," she replied, opening the door further to let him in. "I thought you were in Romania?"

He shook his head, "No I got back this morning… Mum told me about Remus…"

"Oh right…" Tonks said, looking away.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked, having never really been good in these sorts of situations.

"I guess I'll cope…" she replied, fresh tears glistening in her eyes.

"You don't seem to get much luck, do you?" Charlie asked, hugging her gently. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she cried into his shoulder, holding him tightly. He held her close, stroking her back gently and soothingly. She eventually managed to stop crying but didn't want to let go of him. She had missed him, although she hadn't realised how much she had missed him until he arrived there that evening. She decided she should probably let go of him and moved into the living room. 

He looked around the room and said, "Nice house…"

"Thanks…" she replied, still not looking at him.

"How long have you lived here then?" he asked, trying to think of something that might take her mind off Remus for a few minutes.

"Since…" she sighed, "Since I married Remus."

Charlie nodded and thought to himself that he really should try to think of something a little less likely to involve Remus next time he tried to change the subject. "So… are you still an auror then?" he asked, hoping this might be a safer option.

She nodded "Yeah I still work there but there's not a lot to do now as most of the death eaters are either in Azkaban or dead," like Remus, she thought, sighing again.

He nodded "Do you still see the Order much then?" he asked.

"Sometimes. I don't see them as often now though. I spend most of my time looking after Teddy. I guess I'll have to look after him all the time now Remus isn't here," she sighed again.

"Who's Teddy?" Charlie asked curiously.

"My son. Remus was his father," she replied, glancing up at Charlie to see how he reacted to finding out she had a child with Remus as well as marrying him.

Charlie was quite surprised that so much had happened while he had been away. The last time he had seen Tonks was at the station when he had left for Romania all those years ago. He hadn't expected her to get married, especially not to a werewolf, and have a child. He hadn't expected her to have grown up so much either. It took a few seconds for what she said to sink in. He looked at her and smiled slightly, "So where's Teddy at the minute then?" he asked.

"He's upstairs asleep," she replied, "He's only about 9 months old."

Charlie nodded and said "Only nine months?" and shook his head. Nine months old and fatherless. That was going to be hard to explain when he was older.

Tonks nodded and Teddy started crying upstairs. "Or maybe he's not asleep. I'll be back in a minute," Tonks said, running upstairs to see to Teddy. 

Charlie looked at one of the photos on the mantelpiece and guessed the man in it holding a little boy must be Remus. He felt sorry for Tonks, having lost so many people close to her recently. His mum had told him about Sirius dying, Dumbledore dying had been all over the papers, his mum told him about Ted Tonks dying and now he had found out about Remus dying. 

He heard Tonks coming back down the stairs and turned back around to see her holding the boy from the photograph in her arms. "This is Teddy," she said. Charlie smiled at the boy who looked tired and confused. "I think he misses his dad," Tonks said.

Charlie nodded "I should think he does. It's probably really confusing for him."

Tonks nodded and Teddy looked at Charlie and a grin spread across his face and he laughed, "I think he likes you Charlie," Tonks said, smiling. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Ok," Charlie replied, taking Teddy from Tonks and holding him gently. Teddy giggled and hugged Charlie, his hair turning blue. "I take it he got that from you!" Charlie said, laughing.

Tonks laughed "Yeah I think he did! He has an annoying habit of turning it really bright green and it really doesn't go with the idea that he should belong in Gryffindor," she laughed again.

"Remus was a Gryffindor then?" Charlie asked as Teddy giggled some more.

"Yeah he was," Tonks replied, smiling. "He was friends with Sirius, James and Lily." She smiled at Teddy looking happier again. "That's the happiest he's been all day!" she laughed.

"Well I'm glad I make someone happy," he laughed, then noticed the slightly confused look on Tonks' face. "My girlfriend left me because I'm apparently not good enough," he laughed.

"Well I think Teddy would disagree with her!" she laughed "And you're not that bad anyway!" she said, smiling at Charlie. "I mean before you got here I was like some sort of angry monster!"

Charlie laughed and Teddy laughed at Charlie laughing. "So my only purpose in life apart from getting dragons to breed with one another is to make Teddy laugh at me?" he laughed and so did Teddy.

"Well if he's happy I usually am," Tonks replied, smiling at Teddy laughing hysterically at Charlie. "I think he needs to go back to bed soon or he'll be tired in the morning."

"Yeah I think he does," Charlie said, passing him back to Tonks. Teddy looked at Tonks and started crying again. 

"Well that's nice!" Tonks said, laughing, "Could you come upstairs as well, just so that he thinks you're staying? It might make him sleep faster."

"Ok then," Charlie said, following Tonks upstairs and into Teddy's room. Teddy smiled up at Charlie from in his cot and soon fell asleep with a big grin on his face. They quietly left the room and went back downstairs.

"He's a cute kid, Tonks," Charlie said, smiling.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling. "And thanks for being here for me tonight." 

"It's ok," he smiled, "If you want to talk I'm always here." 

"Thanks Charlie," she said, hugging him. He smiled when she hugged him and hugged her back. He had missed her when he was out in Romania and not just as a friend. He guessed she probably didn't feel the same way though as she had gotten married to someone else and had a child with him and now she was recovering from losing them. He decided he should just be there for her as a friend as being her friend meant more to him than a one night stand that would probably end their friendship forever and hurt her even more than she was already hurting.

Tonks smiled when he hugged her back, wanting to be more than friends with Charlie. She was still hurting a lot from losing Remus and she still loved him more than she had ever loved anyone else. There was just something about Charlie that she had always liked. They had always just been friends though. She didn't know if he liked her back but knew she couldn't do anything about it anyway at the minute as she was still too much in love with Remus.

They let go of each other and Tonks smiled at Charlie who smiled back at her. "I should probably be getting home…" Charlie said, although he didn't want to leave.

Tonks nodded "Yeah I guess it's getting late…"

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Charlie asked hopefully, wanting to see her again soon.

"Yeah I'll be here," she replied, smiling and hoping they could see each other again the next day.

"Ok I'll come round if you like?" Charlie asked and Tonks felt her heart leap.

"That'd be nice," she smiled, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied, smiling.

"Ok then. Good night, Charlie," Tonks said, smiling as he stepped out of the house and onto the street outside. 

"Goodnight Tonks," he replied, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The door closed and Tonks leant against it, smiling at the thought of seeing Charlie again in the morning

New Love

The door closed and Tonks leant against it, smiling at the thought of seeing Charlie again in the morning. She knew it was wrong to have feeling for someone else so soon after Remus had died and she knew she shouldn't be thinking about Charlie in that way anyway as he was her best friend but she couldn't help it. She decided then that she wouldn't do anything about her feelings as it was unfair on Remus and Teddy. She guessed that the feelings were probably just because she was confused about what she wanted after losing Remus. She went back through to the living room and picked up her glass, placing it in the sink in the kitchen before heading upstairs to bed.

That night she dreamt about when she was at school with Charlie and all the things they used to do together, all the pranks they had played on the teachers and the rest of the Weasleys and when she woke up in the morning she felt happy, despite losing her husband just 24 hours earlier. She smiled, thinking about Charlie again, and got out of bed and went to see if Teddy was awake yet. She found him playing happily in his cot and smiled, wondering what everything must be like for him. She sighed, thinking about how much Remus would have wanted to see his son grow up and decided that she had to make Teddy's life as happy as possible, despite him no longer having a father. She picked him up and carried him downstairs to give him his breakfast, then went back upstairs to get dressed. When she came back down again she saw that Teddy had picked up a photo of Remus and was looking at it smiling. Tonks smiled at Teddy holding the picture of his father but then took the picture away from him in case he dropped it. Teddy frowned at his mum but rather than crying he just asked to be picked up, which Tonks did.

She held the boy in her arms as he clung to her and she realised he must understand that Remus wasn't coming back. He was clinging to her because he didn't want her to leave as well. "I'm not going anywhere, Teddy," she whispered reassuringly to her son, who smiled at the sound of his mother's voice. Just then there was a knock at the door and Teddy turned to look in the direction of the door. Tonks opened it and saw Charlie and Molly standing on the doorstep.

Teddy saw Charlie and started giggling and reaching out for him. "I see he still remembers me then!" Charlie said, laughing and taking Teddy.

"Looks like it," Tonks replied, smiling at her son who was hugging Charlie tightly.

Molly smiled at Teddy and Charlie and said, "You said he liked you but I didn't think he liked you so much he wouldn't let go!"

Charlie laughed "Well he certainly seems to like me!"

Tonks let them both in and closed the door behind them, "Do either of you want a drink?" she asked.

"Have you got any coffee?" Charlie asked as Teddy giggled more at him.

"Yeah I think so… Yeah there's some in here," Tonks replied getting the coffee out of the cupboard. "Molly?"

"The same please dear," she replied, smiling at the way Teddy and Charlie were playing together.

"Ok," Tonks said, making three coffees deciding that she might as well have one as well.

Charlie and Teddy were playing with one of the muggle games Tonks's mum had bought for Teddy and Charlie looked like he was having just as much fun as Teddy, if not more. "I don't know who the child is out of you two!" Tonks said, laughing as she put the coffees on the table and watched them playing.

Charlie laughed "I'm a kid at heart Tonks!" Teddy laughed at Charlie again and gave him a building block that was part of the game they were playing.

"I think he likes playing with you," Tonks said, smiling at Teddy laughing at Charlie.

"It's great to see them having so much fun," Molly said, also smiling at the two boys having fun with the building blocks.

"Should we leave them to it for a while?" Tonks asked.

"Ok," Molly replied, laughing and they went into the kitchen together. "So how are you today then?" Molly asked.

"Charlie cheered me up a bit last night so I'm feeling a bit better than before… It's really weird without him here though. I miss him," Tonks said, sighing slightly.

"He wouldn't want you to be upset, Tonks. He'd want you to try and get on with your life as best as possible," Molly replied, gently hugging Tonks reassuringly.

"Yeah I know he would… It's just hard at the minute…" she replied, hugging Molly back.

Molly nodded and said "I take it Teddy's taken it quite well then?"

"Yeah he was upset yesterday until Charlie came round. He sort of livened up and went back to his normal self again when he arrived."

"Well at least if Charlie's making Teddy happy it'll take the pressure off you a bit."

"I guess that's true. It's nice to see Teddy having fun."

"Should we go and see what they're doing then?"

"Ok then," Tonks smiled, glad that Charlie was there even if Remus wasn't.

They walked back through into the living room and saw that Charlie and Teddy had built a model of the house together.

"Teddy did it," Charlie said, smiling at Teddy giggling again.

"He's a clever little boy," Molly said smiling at the boys and their house model.

Charlie picked Teddy up and his hair went an even brighter blue. "I think he likes you holding him," Tonks said, smiling at the two of them together.

"He certainly looks happy," Molly said.

"They both do," Tonks said, laughing.

"It's hard not to be happy with a little boy like him in my arms, Tonks," Charlie said, smiling, "He's a sweet kid."

"Thanks," Tonks said, blushing slightly.

Molly looked at Charlie and Tonks smiling at each other and Teddy laughing in Charlie's arms and thought they looked almost like a family. If someone had seen them together and hadn't known Charlie wasn't Teddy's dad they would have thought he was. Molly smiled at them all, wondering whether Tonks and Charlie would ever get together.

"I should probably be getting home," Molly said, "I need to get the dinner ready and there's about 20 of us tonight so I have a lot of work to do."

"Ok Molly," Tonks said, smiling. "See you some time in the week then."

Molly nodded and said "Ok! See you some time later in the week," then she turned and left, closing the door behind her to let Tonks and Charlie have some time alone with Teddy and without her listening to all of their conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

New Love

New Love

Charlie looked at Tonks and smiled and Tonks smiled back, both grateful to have been left alone without Molly watching their every move and listening in on their every word.

Tonks looked at Teddy and could see he was getting tired again. "I think he needs his nap now," she said, taking him from Charlie and taking him upstairs to his cot again so that he could get some rest. Charlie and Tonks were now alone again.

Tonks came back downstairs and saw that Charlie had tidied the game away already and stood there smiling at her. "You didn't have to tidy it away you know," Tonks said, smiling.

"Its ok I don't mind. It was me and Teddy that made the mess after all," he smiled. Tonks smiled back, thinking that Remus had never really tidied up after Teddy much, just left her to do it all.

Charlie realised she was thinking about Remus as she sighed and looked away from him again. "You ok?" Charlie asked, gently placing his hand on her arm.

Tonks looked at him and nodded, "Yeah… just seems weird without him here still."

Charlie gave her a hug and she smiled against his chest, liking his arms around her. He slowly rubbed her back, still holding her against him and she smiled more, liking the feeling of being close to Charlie, even though her husband had only died the day before.

She pulled away from him slightly to look up at him and she saw he was looking back at her smiling the way he used to smile at his girlfriends at school. She thought she was just imagining it but part of her wanted it to be real.

There was a knock at the door as they were looking into one another's eyes and they immediately let go of each other, Tonks hurriedly answered the door to see her mum there.

"Wotcher Mum," she said, smiling slightly.

"Hello Dora," her mum replied, hugging her. "I heard about Remus… I'm sorry…"

"It's ok… I guess he wouldn't want me to be upset…" Tonks replied, wondering what her mum would say when she realised that she had just been alone with a man so soon after Remus's death.

"No you're right! I said the same about your father," she smiled, glad that her daughter was coping well. "Where's Teddy? How's he coping?"

"He's upstairs sleeping. Charlie sort of wore him out I think," Tonks said, laughing. "He was a bit upset for a while but then as soon as Charlie came round he sort of livened up a bit."

"Who's Charlie?" her mum asked, looking slightly confused.

Tonks walked through to the living room, "This is Charlie," she said, smiling.

Andromeda and Charlie looked at one another, Andromeda rather uncertain of what this man was doing with her daughter so soon after her husband's death and Charlie wondering when Andromeda's husband had died, having heard the conversation in the hallway.

"It's nice to meet you," Charlie said, deciding one of them should say something soon.

"Yes it's nice to meet you too…." Andromeda said, still looking rather uncertainly at Charlie.

"So… do you want a drink, mum?" Tonks asked, trying to get them to talk a bit more.

"I'll have a cup of tea please, dear," she replied, still watching Charlie.

"Ok. Charlie?" Tonks said, now looking at Charlie.

"Coffee please, Tonks," he said, sitting down on a two seated sofa.

Tonks disappeared to the kitchen, hearing silence from the other room. She guessed that her mum thought there was more going on than there was and that was why she was acting strangely around Charlie. As she made the drinks she realised that her mum had gotten with someone else very soon after her dad had died. She wondered why it bothered her mum if she got close to Charlie when she had done it herself with another man.

She went back through into the living room with the drinks and found Charlie and her mum sitting in an awkward silence. "So how's John?" Tonks asked, thinking that maybe if she spoke to her mum about her own boyfriend she may like Charlie a bit more, possibly even letting them be together as long as Charlie wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"He's fine thank you dear. He said he hopes you and Teddy are ok but he couldn't come with me as he had to work," Andromeda said, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend. Tonks noticed the smile and so did Charlie.

"Where does he work?" Charlie asked, trying to find some way of talking to Andromeda.

"St Mungo's," she replied not even looking at him.

Charlie glanced at Tonks, wondering whether it might be better for him to leave but Tonks decided she didn't want her friend to be pushed out of the house by her mum just because she didn't like him being there.

"Are you still in the Order then?" Andromeda asked, still ignoring Charlie as best as she could.

"Yeah I am. And so is Charlie," Tonks replied, trying to get her to at least talk to him.

"That's good. And how is everything with the Order?"

"Everything's ok I think. I haven't really paid much attention to the Order in the last few days though. What was it like back there last night, Charlie?"

"Fred and George, or Gred and Forge as they're calling themselves, were throwing stink bombs around so mum wasn't too happy and then they were apparating into everyone and annoying the rest of them so basically everything's normal!" Tonks laughed and Andromeda smiled but refused to let herself actually laugh at something the man had said.

"Well at least everything's normal I guess," Andromeda said, getting up from her chair and taking her cup through to the kitchen. "I should probably be getting home or John will wonder what happened to his dinner. I may come and see you later in the week some time." Then she opened the door, stepped out onto the street and closed it behind her.

"Well that was a bit strange," Tonks said, laughing.

"I don't think she liked me being here, did she?" Charlie asked, also laughing.

"Oh well if she doesn't want me to have friends she's not a very good mother is she?" Tonks laughed again.

"I think she thought we're more than friends though," Charlie said, smiling.

"Well if she thinks that let her think it. She was going out with John just a few minutes after dad died!" she smiled.

"Really? That soon? Blimey!" Charlie looked quite shocked.

"Yeah I know! Too fast really! Don't tell her I said this, not that she'd probably listen anyway, but I think she was having an affair with him while dad was running away from the death eaters."

"Really? That's not good!"

"No I know it isn't!"


	4. Chapter 4

New Love

New Love

Charlie looked at Tonks and smiled. She was discussing the subject of love with him, even though it wasn't her own love life she was discussing. Charlie suddenly realised Tonks had said she didn't care if her mum thought they were more than friends and he looked at Tonks, smiling again.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, looking curiously at him.

"Nothing really," he replied, still smiling. "I'm just glad you're happy."

It was Tonks's turn to smile at him this time. They seemed to be spending a lot of time smiling at each other. Tonks moved closer to Charlie and hugged him again. He smiled, liking the feeling of her body against his. He held her close to him, wondering whether she would mind if he kissed her. Then he remembered he had told himself not to let his feelings tell him what to do. After all her husband had just died. She would hardly want another man in her life this soon. But she had said she didn't care what her mum thought. Did that mean she liked him?

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, looking up at him and noticing he was staring into space.

He looked down at her and thought about kissing her again but he knew he shouldn't. He let go of her and picked his coffee up again, taking a mouthful of it to try to wake his mind up from the dream world it was in where he was alone with Tonks in a bedroom somewhere. "I'm just thinking in general really," he replied, unable to think of anything better to say.

"Really?" she asked, guessing there was something he was thinking about in particular or he would be able to look at her when he said nothing.

"Really," he said, not wanting her to think he was some sort of pervert. His mind was telling her to kiss her but he knew he shouldn't. He knew it was wrong. He knew she was still grieving for her husband, yet he wanted her.

Tonks noticed his mind had wandered again and she sighed, guessing he was probably thinking about someone he had met in Romania or something, not realising he was thinking about her.

She picked up her cup and walked into the kitchen and as she walked Charlie thought about how amazing she looked from this angle. He tried to stop himself thinking about her like that but found it incredibly difficult. His mind and body were telling him to just kiss her and see what happened but he knew he would stand no chance at all if he didn't control himself and let her grieve for a while.

She walked back into the room and he fought the temptation to kiss her, knowing it wouldn't help the situation. "Are you back from your dream world yet?" she asked him, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Yeah I think so," he replied, smiling. Why did she have to be so close when he knew he couldn't have her?

Tonks looked at him, noticing their arms were touching as they sat next to each other and she smiled at the contact. Charlie groaned inwardly, wishing she wouldn't look so amazing all the time. He liked the contact but it was killing him. He wanted to touch every part of her body and have her in every way he could but he knew it was wrong to think like that.

He felt her move herself round and her head rested on his shoulder. He was struggling against the urge to kiss her as he felt his erection become considerably harder. He hoped she hadn't noticed and decided to put his arm round her.

She looked up at him and smiled, liking his arm around her. She wanted to kiss him but didn't want to seem too keen. She thought he liked someone else but his arm around her shoulders felt incredibly good. She moved closer to him, wondering if he would mind if she kissed him.

He looked down at her and noticed her lust-filled eyes. He could hold himself back no longer and he kissed her gently on the lips. She looked at him with a rather shocked look on her face.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that…" Charlie said, blushing.

"Yes you should," Tonks replied, sitting up more and kissing him back passionately. She moved round and sat on his lap, feeling his erection as they kissed deeply and passionately.

A few minutes later they were upstairs in bed together doing things that Tonks would never before have considered doing with anyone other than Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

New Love

New Love

The next morning, Tonks woke up to find herself lying in Charlie's arms and she felt happy. She looked up and saw that he was already awake and he smiled at her.

"Morning Tonks," he said, kissing her gently.

"Morning Charlie," she replied, kissing back. They smiled at each other and hugged each other lovingly.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in me, Tonks," Charlie said, stroking her hair gently out of her face.

"And I didn't think you'd be interested in me!" Tonks replied, smiling at his touch.

"Do you think Teddy knew we liked each other?" Charlie asked, noticing how pink his knew girlfriend's hair had gone.

"Yeah I think he knew. I mean he's not normally that happy with anyone and considering his dad just died I would have thought he would have been less happy to see you. Maybe he knew you were making me happier or something?" Tonks replied as Teddy giggled from the room next to them.

Charlie got up and said "I'll go and get him in here," and disappeared for a few seconds, returning with a laughing and smiling Teddy. "I think he knows we're together and you're happy about it!" Charlie said, smiling at Teddy laughing at them.

"Yeah I think so too," Tonks said as Charlie got back into bed and put Teddy on the covers between them. "Charlie…"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at Tonks and wondering what she was going to say.

"Do you think we may be going a little too fast…? I mean Remus only died a few days ago…" Tonks replied, not looking at Charlie.

Charlie looked a little surprised but knew she was right. In the last few days things had moved on rather quickly and he guessed that she probably hadn't wanted things to go so fast so soon after losing Remus. "So…" he said, not really knowing what to say. Teddy had stopped laughing and looked like he was about to cry because his mum was upset.

"Maybe we should go more slowly from now on… I mean it's not really fair on Teddy either… He's just lost his dad…" Tonks said, still refusing to look at Charlie.

Charlie picked Teddy up and put him on his lap, then moved closer to Tonks and put his arm round her lovingly. "If you want to go slower I don't mind. I'll wait until you're ready." Charlie gave Tonks a reassuring squeeze and she looked at Charlie and smiled again.

Teddy immediately noticed the change in his mum and started giggling again. Tonks and Charlie both laughed at him laughing and Charlie gently kissed Tonks on the cheek.

"I missed you when you were in Romania you know," Tonks said, snuggling up to Charlie and resting her head on his chest with Teddy still giggling on his lap.

"I missed you too," Charlie replied, gently stroking some hair out of Tonks' eyes and smiling at her, "But I'm not leaving this time. I'm not leaving you again."

Tonks smiled, glad that she had him back and that Teddy was happy, even if she didn't have Remus there any more.


	6. Chapter 6

New Love

New Love

Later on that day Tonks and Charlie were back downstairs in the kitchen. Charlie was holding Teddy as he wouldn't let go of him and Tonks was making dinner for the three of them, although obviously liquefied for Teddy, when there was a knock at the door. Tonks walked out of the kitchen and opened the door to see Molly was there.

"Hello Tonks," she said, smiling at her and noticing her hair was back to its usual pink colour again. "Have you seen Charlie? He didn't come home last night…"

Tonks smiled "Yeah he stayed here. Teddy didn't want him to leave," Tonks replied, smiling at Molly as she came into the house and they walked through to the kitchen together.

Molly smiled at the way Teddy was clinging to Charlie and refusing to let go. "It looks like I'm stuck here mum," Charlie said, laughing at Teddy tightening his grip more.

Molly smiled again, watching Tonks smiling at them both as well. "It looks like you three are all happy then!" she said.

"Yeah it looks like it," Charlie replied, grinning at Tonks and putting his free arm round her. "They both seem rather attracted to me!"

Tonks laughed and hugged Charlie gently "It's because he takes after me Charlie," she said laughing.

Teddy giggled again, his hair going even more of a vivid blue colour at the sound of his mum and Charlie laughing. Molly smiled at them all, unable to resist laughing at the mixture of red, pink and blue hair they had between them.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked curiously, wondering what Molly was finding so hilarious.

"Just the mixture of hair colours really," Molly replied, still laughing.

Charlie looked at Tonks and Teddy and laughed "Well I guess it probably does look quite funny!" he said, Teddy giggling even more because his mum and Charlie were happy.

"I'm glad you're all happy anyway! If you two want some time alone I'll always look after Teddy for you if you want?" she asked, smiling at how close they had become again in the last few days.

"Thanks Molly," Tonks replied, her arms still around Charlie who kissed her on the forehead which made Teddy giggle again.

"Any time," Molly replied, laughing at Teddy giggling at his mum.

They all stood there smiling for a while and Tonks knew that even though Remus was no longer around Teddy still had a father, even if it wasn't his biological father. She also knew that she was with the best guy she could be with after Remus was gone, although she obviously missed him greatly.

That afternoon when Teddy was having his nap Charlie and Tonks just sat in the living room talking about things that had happened since Charlie had left the last time and Tonks realised she had missed Charlie a lot more than she had originally thought. She was glad that he was back and wanted to be with him forever. She didn't want to rush things though so she decided to go no further than hugging and kissing for a while to give Teddy time to adjust and to make sure she definitely wanted to be with Charlie.


End file.
